Mike Day
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Reverend | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Lower Order | bowling = Right Arm Medium/Slow | role = Bowler | family = Matt & Josh Day (Sons) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2004-present | clubnumber1 = 15 | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 9 June | debutyear1 = 2004 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = KOW Teachers | lastdate1 = 3 July | lastyear1 = 2015 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Pearman | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 80 | runs1 = 76 | bat avg1 = 4.47 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 12* | deliveries1 = 1,949 | wickets1 = 67 | bowl avg1 = 24.67 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/41 | catches/stumpings1 = -/- | column2 = 2014 | matches2 = 8 | runs2 = 7 | bat avg2 = 3.50 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 3 | deliveries2 = 216 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 72.33 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/41 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/0 | column3 = 2015 | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = 0.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = 0.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | column4 = 2016 | matches4 = 2 | runs4 = 1 | bat avg4 = - | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = 1* | deliveries4 = 36 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 27.50 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/27 | catches/stumpings4 = -/- | bowled = 12 | %1 = 32.43% | caught = 1 | %2 = 2.70% | lbw = | %3 = | ro = 2 | %4 = 5.41% | hw = | %5 = | stu = 2 | %6 = 5.41% | no = 120 | %7 = 54.05% | bowled1 = 23 | %8 = 34.33% | caught1 = 29 | %9 = 43.28% | lbw1 = 11 | %10 = 16.42% | stu1 = 4 | %11 = 5.97% | date = 30 December | year = 2015 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/293157?rule_type_id=179 ACC Stats }} Michael Day is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. Day has been the clubs fixture secretary since 2004, he is also the Father of Matt & Josh. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2004-Present Batting Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2006 tourist Category:Axbridge 2007 tourist Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2013 tourist Category:Axbridge 2014 tourist Category:Axbridge 2016 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist